Combos
Fuel + Greenhouse '- The saplings cost 20 Nora to spawn, but when you get your 50% refund from fuel you get it off of the rune cost, of 35 Nora.' Elven Fury + Collosal Boa '- Use the Elven Fury to boost the damage of any champ(s) out, then after she's depleted, use the Boa's Consume ability on the Fury for some good healing. Other good consuming ideas are the Saplings from K'thun or from Greenhouse, snakes summoned by the Snake Charmer, or any other high HP summon. 30 HP for free ,or on demand for 20 nora, is a powerful thing.' Grimlic's Portal' - Excellent for contesting Fonts. That it's immunity to physical damage hurts many BG's. Also, you can use it to relocate a transfigured Avatar to another deployment zone, which is great for getting one into a fight quickly, or getting one out of danger. This can be used to grab the font closest too your enemy when they are advancing on your Avatar, and when the onslaught is about to begin, using this to move your avatar close to theirs and start an onslaught of your own.' Fan Faire + Stealth '- Casting Fan Faire on a stealthed champ, will allow you to use that champ to manipulate your opponents champs, w/o their knowledge. Rascal Fairy works well because he's flying and has a stunning attack that doesn't destealth him, which is very helpful near chasms. '''Occlusion x 2' - Known as the "Occlusion Lock"; once both are revealed, you may cast one to eliminate all spell presence, then once the cooldown of that Occlusion spell reaches 3, the effects will be over. You can cast any spells you like, save 30 nora, and cast your second Occlusion spell. Using this, you can completely eliminate any spell presence your opponent has (This is one of my favourites combos). Just a note, Shrines still give their 10 spaces of spell presence and fonts do give their 5, so use this to contest their fonts, and keep your distance from the shrine/avatar until you are ready to lay it on in the face of a spell onslaught. Forest's Embrace + (Various Abilities) '- Something every KF player needs to know about this equipment, is the stat boosts are permanent, since they are caused by the effect Cocooned, and not by the equipment itself. You can use this one to do several things.' 1) For a cheap stat boost to any champion, equip them and then use the Recycle ability, after the stats are gained. Your champ will no longer be cocooned and you get your 50% nora refund. 2) For more bang for your buck, do the same thing but use a champ with pilfer to take it, and then recycle it, now you've up'd the stats on two champs for 18 nora. 3) An offensive use of this Equip applies to champs w/ the Bodyguard ability; If they are guarding a near dead champ you can equip the champ w/ bodyguard and he will no longer be gaurding the champ. Finish off the near dead champ and prepare to focus fire the one with Bodygaurd, when Cocoon wears off. 4) Damaging Aura's work while cocooned, so you can prevent a champ from taking damage whilecausing damage yourself. 5) A champion can contest a major font and equip itself. This will create a major hassle for an enemy. Vortex + Transfigured Avatar ' '- Vortex by itself is a useful spell (on large maps) for contesting fonts, or just getting something temperarily out of the way. When an Avatar has been transfigured, the spell gains some new uses. (Note that it's Vortex + Avatars that do this, and not Vortex alone) If it is YOUR Avatar that is transfigured you may use Vortex on your own champ, returning him to your rune dock, removing all equipment, ready to be redeployed instantly to the nearest font. This is useful when an expensive champ needs a to be cleansed/heal, or when you need to remove an unwanted equipment, and you have no other way of doing so. If it's THEIR Avatar that is Transfigured, you can now remove their champ from play w/ any buffing equips (In either case, equipment is destroyed and goes on cooldown). If you can contest their fonts, you can use this spell to ensure that your opponent can't redeploy. Traps + Relocate/Knockback' - Champs like Elven Strategist have Relocate Foe as an ability, so you can set down the trap/marker relocate your target and bam, he'll trigger the traps. You can set up a trap near a chasm and use elven strategist to relocate an enemy champ in the landmine zone so it will push the enemy in the chasm (He cannot relocate directly into chasms). This can be done using Tremor or Slam. You can also setup the traps to deliver 10 extra damage from knockback, if the path that the landmine/marker would push the enemy is blocked (the enemy takes 5 damage for each square it would be knockbacked). If you deploy a landmine and use tremor, while the path is blocked, you have the potential to do 6 + 12 + 10 = 28 damage. There are many ways to make situations like this work for you, just get creative.' Defensive Strike + Relocate Abilities '- Relocating an enemy into range will trigger Defensive Strike. This allows you to get off a free attack.' Activate Defensive Strike, Relocate Foe into it's range, then you're free to attack, use Rain of Arrows etc... Reclaim + Illusions = Reclaim usually only works for one or two turns, before your opponent moves out of the way. But if your trying to stop/control just one champ you can use the illusions to surround said champ ,and cast Reclaim right on him. If one champ is a real melee champ, then you have 4 rounds w/ that champ at your mercy. If you're using all illusions, just shoot w/ some ranged. This will only won't work on champs w/ Damaging Aura's. Archer Commander + Archers ' '- Archer Commander has the ability Volley Leader at base. What's nice to know is that if your other Archer has 0 ranks of Rain of Arrows thereby gaining rank 1 w/ this ability, you can Reset the abilities cooldown by moving out of range, and back in. Note that this is considered to be a glitch, and that it will likely change in the future. Metamorphosis + Grimlics Mirror '- When you use Metamorphosis on a champ like the Garu Chosen, they are become valid targets for Grimlic's Mirror.' Metamorphosis + Unequippable' - Champs with Unequippable cannot be targetted by equipment, but if you Metamorph them they lose this condition, allowing you to equip Unequipable champs. This works for putting the Elite Blade on Heroes, since the clause preventing it's use on Heroes is a targetting clause only.' Hunter's Charm + Forest Walker ' '- Hunter's Charm works well Forest Walker, such that a champ will always be in it's Domain: Vegetation (granted by the equip), and will always be stealthed at the end of each turn (also from the equip). Domain: Vegetation + Seed of potential' - Grants perma bonus from Domain, since they will always create beneath them as they move.' Wood Elemental + Escape Magic '- Casting Escape Magic on the Wood Elemental will give you 2 Wood Elementals (since death effects trigger), provided you have a sapling or other plant out to take advantage of Transplant. One will be Shadowspawned in your font zone, the other will take the place of the plant sacrificed by Transplant.' Regulate + Cleanse '- Regulate is cleansable. Cast Regulate, and then cleanse your own champs with any one of the many options available.' Consume + Escape Magic' - Consuming a champion protected by Escape Magic will heal the unit that used Consume, and you will get your champ back (stealthed and at 15 HP).' Fairy Trickster + Murder '- Equipping the Fairy Trickster with Murder will cause Counterspell Mastery to build up quickly. If the Fairy is attacking normally, it will gain +2/+4 charges each round, and then an additional +1 charge each round from Supercharged 1.' Swiftwind + Timeslip '- Casting Time Slip on a champion with Unstoppable (which is granted by Swiftwind) allows you to store AP beyond 20, since unstoppable keeps you from losing all ap when you cast Time Slip.' Occuli Slag + Tree Spider '- Windstriker on the Tree Spider gives it a 50% bonus when attacking flying units. Use Occuli Slag to Grant: Flight to an opponents champ to get the bonus on demand.' KF Counters: The following are odd counters that aren't always apparent or exist on a little used rune so may be overlooked. Mobility + Assault '- For KF, Mobility is a huge part of the faction. A few champs have it as a normal upgrade (or grant it through Bastion), and the Font Bonus provides 3 turns of Mobility to any champ that starts it's turn in a font you control. It's nemisis is the Assault ability. Assault grants a free attack against a champ whenever it disengages, We can counter this by using a champ w/ Damage Shield, or by using the Elven Trading Post to grant it, or by using granting it through he Shield of Thorns. Granting Mobility to a champion with Damage Shield, and then proceed to engage and disengage a champion with Assault, can cause more damage for far less ap than regular attacking can. This is especially effective vs a Bone Elemental since it doesn't spawn those pesky skeletons. You may need to weaken the champion with Assault, or cast Protection, before your own champion can survive this maneuver. '''9+ Range & Deflect '- Deflect only works up to range 8, so if you don't have a champ down between you and your deflecting target, go ahead and back up to range 9 and shoot. Deflect will trigger but won't find a target. '''Unstoppable + 'Paralytic Feedback '- Means you can attack w/ ranged attacks and not suffer. Swiftwind is a good way to get Unstoppable on any champion you would like. Being an AoE 2 you can position a few key champs to get it at once. Force Barrier vs. Split - Whenever you want to attack a champion with the Split ability and don't want to spend nora on a spell, the Force Barrier ability does an awesome job. You just cast Force Barrier on the Split-bearing champion, so that it is completely surrounded. You can then safely attack the champion without it creating copies. Category:K'thir Forest Strategy